


Homebound

by LAMB_BITES



Category: Alantutorial (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, lowkey shippy, m a y b e, might add another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMB_BITES/pseuds/LAMB_BITES
Summary: You'll be just fine, kid.





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> the pacing in this is really bad and uhgfhghfgiu this is in general not very good sorry

Crickets chirping and frogs croaking, the starving and weak man groaned and wheezed as he lay on his side on the cold concrete of the alleyway.  
Footsteps in the distance, but he ignored them. Ignored them until they were approaching his location, then he tried to jump up, cowering against the dead end of the alleyway.

 

Max, groceries in hand, looked down at the poor man, confusion on his face as he watched the other rock back n forth n hold his head in his hands, fingers tapping at his face. No cup or box to rattle for coins or anything, just sitting there whimpering n cowering and starving.  
-"Guy must be mental..."- He thought.  
He had come down the alley to see if help was needed, because from the sounds of groaning and whimpering, it sure sounded like it.  
"Hey... guy, you alright? You look pretty bad." He said.  
Alan peeked from between his fingers, but didn't say anything. He did notice the accent though. Was it just the one guy, or was he somewhere new?  
Max thought for a moment. He watched the poor man. Mayhaps, he knew what to do. Be it out of the kindness of his heart, or the opportunity to burden another, with another.  
"H-hey, you seem pretty rattled. You know, If you need, I think I know a place you can stay!"

 

Alan, of course, had heard this before. But he had also escaped before. From that awful facility and from simply unpleasant people. Really, Truly, what did he have to lose?  
He stayed silent, for a good long while, staring at Max as he stared back.

 

"Uh... hello? You listenin', guy?"

 

Alan slowly uncovered his face, planting his hands on the ground for support as he shakily, unsteadily rose up. Max took a few steps back, wondering if maybe, this was a bad idea. This guy could be dangerous, what was he thinkin--

 

Alan mumbled "A-Alant...tutorial. Alantutorial."

 

Max snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

 

"M-my name is. Alantutorial." Alan repeated, a little louder.

 

"Ah... That's, uh... an interestin' name. I think I'll just call you Alan, okay?"

 

Alan nodded.  
"Uhm... you said you'd, take me somewhere?"

 

"Oh! Yeah, just follow me. I was already on the way there anyway, to drop these groceries off. C'mon." Max turned and started walking, Alan staying put for a moment before he got moving too.

 

"O-okay... Yeah."

 

And so they walked. Thankfully, the walk wasn't so long. Alan almost had to lean on Max the whole way there, and Max wasn't so keen on having such close contact with a stranger.  
When they arrived, Max knocked on the door. Then knocked again when no one answered.  
"Come ON, bastard, answer the door! These groceries are heavy!" Max shouted, shuffling the bags around in his hands. Alan flinched and scooted back from the shouting, whining. Max acknowledged it for a mere second before returning his attention to the door, before finally, footsteps, and the sound of crashing, and then, the door creaking open slowly, a scruffy face barely visible through the door. He... Grunted, at Max, and at the dirty stranger behind him.

 

"There you are! I got the fucking groceries you wanted me to get. Also picked up this poor man who seemed to need help? He's really sick and weak, and you're the only person I know with a spare room, sooo, I figured I'd dump him off here with you."

 

The man scowled and rolled his eyes at this, huffing and grumbling, closing the door, the sound of clicking and locks unlocking clear, before he opened the door again, fully this time. He was not dressed for company to say the least, wearing nothing but underwear.. Nothing else, just underwear. He stepped back, making a sort of 'come in' motion with his arm, scowl still plastered on his face, clearly not very pleased with Max dumping some stranger on him. But what was he sposed to do, say no? Max probably already got the man's hopes up, plus said man was all... weak, and probably starving, and dirty. Lords he hoped he wasn't violent, too.

 

Max stepped in, and when Alan didn't follow, he turned, and he too motioned with his arms to follow and come in. He did, albeit hesitantly, carefully stepping into the home, It was... messy. Not as messy as the facility he escaped, mind you, but it was still messy. The odd man made another strange grunting sound as he pointed at a broken vase on the ground, seemingly warning them to avoid the broken glass. That must've been where the crashing sounds came from.

 

Max set the groceries on the counter, stepping through the glass, shoes protecting his feet. Alan stepped around the glass as he followed, not having any shoes to protect him. Max and the man chatted, well, Max chatted, the strange man made odd grunting and growling sounds as responses. A few minutes of this, during which Alan sat on the floor, an Max was leaving and out the door, leaving the two alone.

 

The man looked at the other that was seated on the floor, and raised an eyebrow. Silence. For a while, 'til the man decided it'd be a good idea to grab a little whiteboard and dry erase marker, crouching down next to Alan as he wrote something.

 

"What's your name, guy?" He wrote.

 

Alan took a second to read it, before actually processing it and replying. "Ah...uhm, A-Alantutorial." He said.  
Again, an eyebow raised.  
"What's your's?" Alan asked.

 

"HowToBasic. Just call me Basic, or B." Basic played along with the name thing. Besides, it wasn't exactly a lie, that really is was he was usually called.

 

Alan nodded and gave a simple "Okay", turning his line of sight to the floor below him.

 

A moment of silence again, before Basic tapped Alan on the shoulder, grabbing his attention before writing. "You really look like you could use a shower. Want me to show you where the bathroom is?" Basic asked, not because he didn't want more dirt in his home, no, he was used to uncleanliness, it was more out of kindness, he supposed.

 

Alan perked up at this, nodding almost vigorously. "Yes! I-I mean...yes, please. I-I'd appreciate that..!"

 

Basic smiled a bit, and nodded back, standing up and pulling Alan up with him, who let out a small "O-oh!" at the sudden contact, yanking away from Basic, who shot a strange look at him. Alan apologized. "Ss-sorry..."

 

Basic raised a hand, to which Alan flinched, but after a moment passed and no violence came, he peeked to see Basic simply holding up his hand, as if to say 'It's fine'. He also wore a strange expression again from Alan's flinching. But he dismissed it. -"Must have a rough past."- He thought.  
He then began to lead Alan throughout the house, upstairs, and to the bathroom, where he opened the door and held out his arms for a moment, again as if to say 'Tada'. He showed Alan where the towels and shower supplies were, and once Alan showed that he understood, Basic nodded, and left him to it.

 

Alan entered the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked in the mirror at himself, grimacing. Filthy... But that was why he was in there in the bathroom, to fix that. He stripped off his filthy gown and hopped into the shower, going to turn on the hot water, but yelping and backing away as it came out freezing cold. Guess it needed to warm up... He waited a bit before testing the water again, but did the same thing as before, yelping and backing away. This time, the water being too hot. He whined, turning the cold water knob on alongside the hot water one, hoping it would cool the hot water, but not all the way to where it'd be freezing. Just warm. And thankfully, it did! Finally, he could continue with his shower.

 

While Alan showered, Basic was fixing what he could for dinner since it was getting late, that being scrambled eggs and toast, of course. It didn't take long to prepare, having both his and his guest's plate set at the table within minutes. He started eating, not bothering to wait for Alan, since Alan could just eat once he returned. His dinner might be cold by the time he finished his shower though, seeing as he was taking his sweet damn time.

 

Once Alan had finally scrubbed himself completely clean, he stepped out, and grabbed a towel to dry off with, drying himself thoroughly. Once done, he went to dress himself, only to realize, he had no clean clothed. Whining again, he peaked out the door after unlocking it, getting ready to call Basic, "H-hey B-" but stopping once he looked down to see a pile of clean clothed on the ground, waiting for him. He assumed this was what he was to put on? He took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to dress himself. He took a look in the mirror once more, much more pleased with what he saw this time around. He then left the bathroom, trotting downstairs and into the living room. "Thank you for the clothes, B!" He said, Basic looking over at him from the couch, a smile spreading across his face as he gave the other a thumbs up and grunted. He had to admit, under all that grime and muck, the other man was... quite handsome.

 

He picked up his little whiteboard, writing "Dinner's on the table." and pointing towards it.

 

"Oh! Thank you..!"  
Alan walked to the table, sitting down and picking up the fork that was left there for him. He didn't mind how simple his dinner was, or that it was cold, he was just happy to have food in his belly. He pretty much scarfed down his dinner due to being so hungry, placing his plate and silverware in the sink when he was done. He then left the kitchen to sit on the couch next to Basic, where they watched a series titled 'World's Dumbest' until the later hours of the night, laughing at the mishaps of robbers and performers and so on. Once they were both yawning and nodding off though, Basic turned the TV off and stood up, motioning for Alan to do the same. He followed Basic, who lead him to a spare bedroom upstairs.

 

"Is this where I sleep?" Alan asked, to which Basic nodded. "O-okay... Thank you, B." Basic nodded again and smiled, before turning and going to his own room, shutting the door behind him.  
Alan did the same once he entered the room, looking around, and digging through the drawers and closet out of curiosity, grabbing the extra blankets and pillows and piling them up on the bed. Yawning, he decided after this, it was time for bed. He climbed under all the blankets and rested his head on all the pillows, taking almost no time at all to fall asleep.

 

It was the best he slept in such a long time.


End file.
